Spamano 30 Day OTP Challenge
by AphGucci
Summary: Short fics written about Spamano each day.
1. Topics

**I'm going to try to do this for Spamano.**

01 - Holding hands  
02 - Cuddling somewhere  
03 - Gaming/watching a movie  
04 - On a date  
05 - Kissing  
06 - Wearing each others' clothes  
07 - Cosplaying  
08 - Shopping  
09 - Hanging out with friends  
10 - With animal ears  
11 - Wearing kigurumis  
12 - Making out  
13 - Eating icecream  
14 - Genderswapped  
15 - In a different clothing style  
16 - During their morning ritual(s)  
17 - Spooning  
18 - Doing something together  
19 - In formal wear  
20 - Dancing  
21 - Cooking/baking  
22 - In battle, side-by-side  
23 - Arguing  
24 - Making up afterwards  
25 - Gazing into each others' eyes  
26 - Getting married  
27 - On one of their birthdays  
28 - Doing something ridiculous  
29 - Doing something sweet  
30 - Doing something hot


	2. Holding Hands

**Day 1-Holding hands**

* * *

"I should get going. It's pretty late. Feliciano might be worried." Lovino said, putting on his jacket.

"Lovino, let me drive you home. It's dangerous for someone as handsome as you to be walking out in dark at this hour." Antonio offered.

Lovino blushed and accepted his boyfriend's offer. "Fine."

Antonio and Lovino exited Antonio's house. The air outside was surprisingly cold, a huge contrast compared to Antonio's warm home. Antonio wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist, bringing Lovino closer to him. They got inside the car and fastened their seat belts. Lovino turned on the radio because car rides without music were awkward. The car ride was strangely quiet, even with the music playing. Lovino looked at Antonio, who was focused on driving. His eyes then wandered down and saw that Antonio's left hand was open and free. Lovino intertwined his hand with Antonio's. Antonio noticed what had happened and gave Lovino a gentle squeeze. Antonio braked.

"What? Why did you do that?" Lovino replied.

"Umm. We've arrived at your house." Antonio said, giggling a little.

"Oh," Lovino's face was red with embarrassment. "Thanks for driving me home."

When Lovino reached the front door, he turned around and waved goodbye to his boyfriend. Antonio blew him a kiss and waited for him to go inside. Lovino entered the house and Antonio drove away. Lovino felt as if he could melt away like cheese on a slice of pizza.


	3. Cuddling

**I had a really bad case of writer's block. I really didn't know what to write about. I had to ask for some ideas. XD **

* * *

"Lovi, are you in there?" Antonio asked, turning the door knob.

Antonio saw Lovino sleeping on the bed with his adorable face. Antonio himself was feeling a little drowsy himself. He took off his shirt and joined his boyfriend.

Lovino opened his heavy eyelids and was shocked to see Antonio next to him. He had his head resting on his boyfriend's built chest; Lovino's left hand was placed on the other side of Antonio's chest. Lovino realized that Antonio smelled magnificent. His skin was tan and silky. Antonio's arm was stiffly around Lovino's waist. Their legs were intertwined with each other. Lovino listened to the Spaniard's paced breathing and the calming beating of his heart. Lovino scooted up and closer to Antonio's face. He planted multiple little kisses on Antonio's cheek.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading so far. Writing these fanfics everday seemed easy at first.  
**


	4. Playing Video Games

"Damn it, I demand a rematch!" Lovino yelled.

"But, Lovi, you won," Antonio said. "Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Lovino inquired, getting quite interested.

"The winner of the match gets a kiss from the loser." Antonio explained.

"Oh. I'll join, but what's the point? Nobody would be really losing." Lovino replied.

Antonio let out a small chuckle and started the round. This game was a versus game, where Player 1 chooses a person and has to fight Player 2. Lovino moved his character, trying desperately to find Antonio's character. They finally had an encounter. Lovino violently pressed the buttons, hoping that the harder he pressed the stronger his attacks would be. Lovino glanced at his health points which were getting close to zero. Then he looked at Antonio's, he had a medium amount left. It was hopeless. Lovino knew he was going to lose. And, he did.

"Time for my kiss, Lovi," Antonio said, smiling. "I'd like to have it on my-."

Lovino leaned in and attacked Antonio's lower lip, getting on top of him.


	5. On A Date

**Sorry for the late update! My brother kept hogging the computer today.**

* * *

Lovino put on the jacket Antonio gave him as a gift and exited the door. A cool evening breeze greeted him. There he saw Antonio waving to him in his car. Lovino opened the car door, music flowing into his ears. He sat down on the leather seat.

"Hey, Lovi! Long time no see. I've missed you so much!" Antonio piped.

"We hung out yesterday, idiot." Lovino chuckled. "Notice anything different about me?"

Antonio examined his boyfriend and proclaimed, "You're wearing the jacket I gave you."

"Yeah. And?" Lovino led on.

Antonio leaned in closer and took a sniff.

"And, you're wearing my favorite perfume. You look and smell stunning!" Antonio added.

Antonio started the car, the engine purring with energy.

As they reached a red light, Lovino asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. Be patient." Antonio said with a wink.

Antonio parked his car and looked at Lovino. Lovino peered outside the window seeing many people entering an arena.

"I got us tickets to a concert." Antonio informed, handing one of the tickets to Lovino.

Lovino studied the text on the ticket. It read "Lana Del Rey." Lovino eyes widened and embraced his sweet, loving boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, Toni," Lovino thanked. "Let's go inside."

They held each others hand, as they walked into the huge arena.

* * *

**I'm going** **to continue writing this tomorrow. The kissing part. Hehehe**


	6. Kissing

"How did you manage to get front row seats?" asked Lovino, waiting for the show to start already.

"I won them." Antonio replied.

A burst of screaming evoked. Lovino took this as a sign of the star appearing on the stage, so he averted his eyes to the stage. There he saw Lana with red flowers in her light brown hair. Lovino knew he had you thank Antonio even more for this splendid date. Lovino looked at Antonio and embraced his arm, swaying back and forth and resting his head on Antonio's shoulder.

"What song should I sing?" Lana asked the audience.

"VIDEO GAMES!" someone loudly yelled.

"Video Games?" Lana said.

The crowd screamed in consent. The music began to play.

"_I say you the bestest. __L__ean in for a big kiss. __P__ut his favourite perfume on. It__'__s all for you, everything I do. I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on Earth with you, only worth living if someone is loving you._" Lana sang melodiously.

Antonio and Lovino both noticed how much the lyrics related to them.

"Toni." Lovino said.

Antonio turned around to look at his boyfriend. Antonio was greeted by a pair of lips. He kissed back, not wanting to break away. Antonio's hands were on Lovino's hips; Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck. They focused on each other and nothing else, not the loud crowd or the flashing lights.

* * *

**I felt like** **the kiss was lame. Sorry. I don't really know how to describe kissing that well. Song used was "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey. I've been listening to her a lot lately. **


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**There are quite a lot of dirty jokes in this. **

* * *

Lovino opened the door and was struck by the sight of Antonio putting on his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing wearing _my_ clothes?" Lovino exclamined.

"Well…I always thought that you had good taste in style. You always look so stunning. I wanted to see if I'd look good in your clothes." Antonio explained.

Lovino laughed. "Aren't my clothes kind of small for you? I have to admit you do look pretty cute in my clothes."

"Really?" Antonio flashed a smile. "You should wear some of my clothes. Wait here. I'll go get some."

Lovino sat on the bed and watched Antonio as he collected some of his clothes.

"Here." Antonio handed the clothes to Lovino.

"No peaking." Lovino mischievously.

"But Lovino, there's nothing I haven't seen…" Antonio replied.

Lovino's face reddened. He threw the nearest object at Antonio.

"Fine! Whatever."

Lovino wanted to exact some revenge. He wanted to tease his boyfriend. Lovino turned around, and he slowly began to take off his shirt. After he took it off, Lovino glanced at Antonio, who had widened eyes and a blush ran across his face. Lovino put on the shirt and hoodie. He turned around, facing Antonio.

"Toni, it's too big." Lovino said dirtily.

Antonio's blush turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Your hoodie is too big for me."

Lovino took a sniff of the hoodie. It smelled nice, exactly like Antonio.

"Well? How do I look?" Lovino asked.

Antonio gulped, "You look adorable."

"I think we should take them off now," Lovino replied. "Here, let me help your take off that shirt. It'll be kind of hard for you to take it off because it's too tight."

Lovino's fingers grazed Antonio's tan skin, as he was helping him take it off.

"Lovi, my head is stuck, and it won't come out. Pull the shirt." Antonio instructed.

Lovino did as he was told, tugging the shirt off. After several attempts, the shirt finally came off. Antonio purposely knocked Lovino on to the bed and landed on top of him. Antonio flashed another devious smile.

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure how I should've ended the story. Also, starting tomorrow my updates will be quite slow.  
**


	8. Cosplaying

**They were cosplaying as Ikuto and Amu from Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Tell me again why we have to do this." Lovino questioned, shaving the hair off his legs.

"We're going to an anime convention, in a few hours. I've picked out matching outfits for us." Antonio rambled.

"But, why do I have to dress up like Amu?" Lovino asked.

"You both have a very feisty attitude, but deep inside you're both sensitive." Antonio explained.

Lovino blushed at his boyfriend's words.

"Do we need to put on makeup?" Lovino asked.

Antonio pondered about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Antonio decided. "But, you'll have to help me with it."

"I'm only going to put on foundation," Lovino responded. "I'll help you after I put it on myself."

After Lovino finished, he helped Antonio. He rubbed the substance on Antonio's face and neck. Lovino got his costume and wig and brought them into the bathroom. He put on the school uniform and pink wig. Lovino exited the bathroom, feeling slightly abashed.

"Toni, this skirt is too short." Lovino blushed, trying to make the skirt hide his underwear.

Lovino deliberately dropped his clothes that he changed out of. He bent down and picked up his clothes, flaunting his butt to Antonio. Antonio scratched his head and looked away, being the gentlemen that he was.

"Lovi, I want you… to go start the car, while I go dress up." Antonio tossed the car keys to Lovino.

Lovino caught the keys and exited the house, in costume, with his bag full of clothes that they were going they change back into.

The car was parked outside. As Lovino placed the bag in the trunk, a hand squeezed his butt cheek. Lovino turned around to see an unfamiliar man behind him.

"You wanna have some fun." The man said.

Lovino conjured up al the pluck in him and punched the stranger. Antonio saw what was happened and rushed to Lovino's side. Antonio also punched the man in the face. Then, picking him up by the shirt collar, Antonio then threatened, "Never touch my boyfriend, ever again! Get lost before I call the police."

The man staggered away.

"I had it under control, but thanks for saving me, Toni." Lovino said, leaning in for a big kiss.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I updated this so late. I'll have to make it up to you guys someone way. Any ideas...?  
**


	9. Shopping

Antonio pushed the grocery cart along, Lovino catching up to him. Lovino placed the item down on the cart. Antonio glanced down to see that Lovino had placed a box of pasta.

"Don't we have enough pasta at home?" Antonio asked, knowing this was already very true.

"Yeah, but this is a limited edition. Can we please get it?" Lovino asked, making a puppy-face.

Antonio couldn't turn down Lovino's adorable face.

"I forgot to get the tomato sauce. I'll be right back. You go on without me." Lovino said, running back to the pasta section.

Something caught Lovino 's eyes as he was running. He stopped and looked at it, the "_oddly shaped_" pasta.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Lovino."

He knew who this person was. The way the man said his name made Lovino cringe and feel nostalgic.

"Didn't expect to see you here either. Do you work here now?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah."

"I need to go now," Lovino handed the man the box of "_oddly shaped_" pasta. "Interesting selection here."

Lovino grabbed the tomato sauce he needed and walked off to find Antonio. Lovino saw him waiting near the ice cream section.

"What took you so long?" Antonio asked.

"I just encountered my ex."

* * *

**I've been having bad days after bad days. So, I'm in a really bad mood right now, feeling depressed and angry at myself. Updates will get even slower probably. Sorry, I just wanted get some of that off my chest. **


	10. Hanging Out With Friends

"How's Lovino, Antonio?" Francis asked, emphasizing "Lovino."

"What do you mean?" Antonio replied, picking up what Francis was trying to ask.

"Basically, have two done it yet?" Gilbert bluntly translated.

"No! I don't want to feel like I'm forcing him to. I'll wait, until he's ready." Antonio blushed.

"Aww. You're so sweet," Francis complimented. ＂Sadly, I've been single for quite a while. Just like Beyoncé said, 'All the single ladies.'"

The two men gasped in shock at the Frenchman's words.

"How's your love life, Gilbert?" Antonio asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He's hot and awesome like me!" Gilbert proclaimed.

"Is what they say true? That Russians have a big…" Francis didn't need to continue.

"Gilbert flashed a bright smile. "I can't answer that. Why do you ask? Is it because you want to steal him away from the awesome me?"

At that moment a pair of big hands landed on Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert immediately recognized who that person was. It was Ivan. Gilbert greeted his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. Francis gave Antonio a look.

"Ivan and I are going to go now." Gilbert said, gazing into Ivan's purple irises.

"Okay, have fun and be safe!" Francis chanted.

"Bye," Antonio waved, "I should get going. I need to pick up Lovino."

"Bye."

"You're late." Lovino pouted.

"I'm sorry. Why did you and your friends do?

"We talked about _stuff_…"

* * *

**I had to try to publish this earlier because ironically, I'm going to hang out with my best friends.  
**


	11. Animal Ears

"Lovi, we look purrfect with cat ears." Antonio admired their reflection in the mirror.

"Why are we doing this?" Lovino looked at himself at different angles.

"I thought you were bored. We could do something else if you want." Antonio started to take off the ears.

"It's fine. You're into some weird stuff though." Lovino commented, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Antonio quickly followed Lovino. There, he saw his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed.

"Come over here and let's pretend to be like cats," Lovino stared at Antonio. "Isn't this what you want?"

Antonio lied next to Lovino on the bed, purring softly. Lovino felt a warm, wet feeling on his cheek. He realized Antonio was licking him. Lovino nuzzled Antonio's cheek with his dry cheek.

* * *

**This chapter was just lame. I didn't really know what to write. I'm sorry. I'm really stressed out. I know I shouldn't be making excuses.  
**


	12. Wearing Kigurumi

"Antonio, I bought you this Totoro kigurumi," Lovino handed the clothing. "Can you go change into it?"

In the bathroom, Antonio examined the kigurumi up and down. He took off his current clothes and slipped down his legs in. The fabric felt tight, squeezing his thighs as he tried to move them. Antonio slid his arm through the arm sleeves and threw his hood forward. He admired his reflection, making weird faces.

Lovino banged on the door. "Are you done yet? What's taking you so long?"

Antonio immediately opened the door; Lovino stared at him from head to toe. Antonio flashed him a bright smile, as Lovino brought him into a big hug. Lovino kissed him on the cheeks and rested his head on Antonio's shoulders, as they swayed back and fourth.

* * *

**I'm sorry, again for this short chapter. I'm seriously so busy. I'm trying my best to write one for each days.  
**


	13. Making Out

Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek, his thumb rubbing the soft cheek. He stare into Lovino's amber eyes.

Antonio asked the one question he was dying to know. "Lovi, may I kiss you?"

"Who asks that kind of question? Just kiss me already!" Lovino pouted.

Antonio tilted his head left and leaned in. Lovino suddenly had the overwhelming urge to take over. He pressed his lips roughly against Antonio's. This caught Antonio's attention; he felt like it would be rude to change the flow so he thought he would sit back and watch it play out. Lovino opened his eyes slightly, pulling away, and saw that Antonio was smirking.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Lovino said seductively.

"Yes, very much." Antonio whispered then leaning in for another kiss but to his surprise, he ended up being on his back, lying on the bed.

"My turn to take over." Lovino growled, stealing another precious kiss.

Lovino abrasively attacked Antonio's bottom lip. Antonio's hands wandered down Lovino's back and squeezed his firm butt, earning a faint groan from Lovino. Antonio turned the tables. Lovino was now lying on his back. He stared intently into the Spaniard's eyes, trying to send him a message.

"It's my time now." Antonio raspily whispered close into Lovino's ear. He lead his mouth down to Lovino's neck, planting small kisses and licking the sensitive area.

* * *

**Is this considered a lime? I had fun writing this. I had to sneakily write this at summer school. My friends helped me with this.**


	14. Eating Ice Cream

It feels like a perfect day to get some gelato. The weather was obviously hot to the point, where Lovino would rather lie down on the floor rather than stand.

"Toni, it's so hot." Lovino complained, fanning himself with a magazine in the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll leave then. Sorry for making you so hot." Antonio apologized.

"I didn't mean it that way-" Lovino reacted

"So, you're saying I'm not hot. Okay, then. I'm offended." Antonio interrupted, sassing Lovino.

"No. I didn't mean it that way." Lovino got out of his chair and started to chase after Antonio, who was going into the bathroom. He got there a little too late because Antonio was already inside, and the doorknob didn't budge, when Lovino violently twisted it.

"Antonio?" Lovino heard no response. "Come one, I know you're in there. Let's go get some gelato." Lovino sang. The door immediately opened.

"Let's go!" Antonio cheered, seeming to have let go of that tiny incident.

Inside the car, it was definitely a struggle just to put on the seatbelt. Damn. They were burned against their skin. Lovino turned up the air conditioner. They both were relieved of the stuffy car, out on a summer day. Antonio found a shady free parking spot and parked there. Antonio and Lovino avoided the sunlight, walked only in the shade. They finally reached the tiny gelato store.

"What are you going to get?" Lovino whispered.

"I think Mint maybe. What about you?" Antonio asked back.

"Maybe strawberry."

"Hi, what can I get for the both of you?" the man at the counter asked.

"We'll take one mint and strawberry." Lovino ordered. He looked at the cashier machine. It read $4.63. Lovino paid the man, as Antonio took the gelatos and placed them on the dining-in table. Lovino sat down, looking at Antonio licking the gelato off of the plastic spoon.

"Try some, Lovi. It's very yummy." Lovino let Antonio feed him. It was refreshing.

"Ugh, couples." Someone mumbled.

"Do you have a problem?" Antonio asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Not really. I'm just jealous that you two have each other. You see I'm single. I want that kind of relationship, but I just know that no one will ever love that way." The girl explained. "I think you two are very cute together."

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll find someone." Antonio replied, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"That's what people make up. I feel like everyone isn't going to end up with someone. It's a lie to make people feel better at themselves."

"I used to think like that too. You have to just wait. I guess. It worked for me." Lovino looked at Antonio.

"Yeah, I guess you really have to…" She replied.


	15. Genderswapped

"Isabel, help me with my hair." Lovina said, struggling to tie it with the elastic black band. Isabel walked into Lovina's bedroom.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Lovina spat.

"Wow. For someone who desperately needs help, that's seriously the tone of voice you need to have." Isabel sassed. She walked over to the struggling girl. "What kind of hair style do you want to have today?"

"I don't really know. I kinda want a bride." Lovina said

"Wait. What? What are we talking about?" Isabel questioned, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"What? I meant braid." Lovina corrected herself. "Oh my goodness! I mean I wouldn't mind if the had one either, as long as it was you."

"Are you proposing to me?"

* * *

**I felt like this was a confusing chapter. I'm sorry that this was so short. I have 3 quizzes tomorrow, and I needed to study.  
**


	16. In Different Clothing Style

Lovino held the eyeliner pencil and drew a line on his lower eye line. He got the brush and dabbed it on the black eye shadow powder. Lovino brushed against his eyelids, making sure both eyes had an equal amount of shadow. He got the eyelash curler and curled his eyelashes, trying his best not to blinking. Lovino widened his eyes, his mouth open, and started to apply the mascara. Luckily, it didn't clump, as he thought it would. Lovino didn't know why but he felt in the mood to wear dark clothing, partially because he had just finished reading the last chapter of a fanfiction that he was really hooked on. All those feels were just too much for him to handle. He had always hated endings, realizing that there wasn't going to be anymore. Why was he doing this? He wasn't even going out anywhere. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. There was no longer the excitement of waking up just to check or reading another chapter. Lovino threw on the hood of Antonio's black hoodie and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Just by breathing, Lovino could still feel the lingering internal pain in his heart and stomach. He put all the makeup products back into his bag and exited the bathroom, heading toward Antonio, who was in the living room. Lovino sat next to Antonio on the couch, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder. Antonio, on queue, wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist.

"You look good in that." Antonio commented, placing his head on Lovino's. "Why are dressed up so gothic?"

"Too many feelings." Lovino simply said. Antonio understood and chuckled a little, planting a small kiss on Lovino's head. "You're adorable."


	17. Morning Ritual

Sunlight crept from the curtains and onto Antonio's eyelids. Antonio untangled Lovino's clingy arms around his chest. He scratched the back of his head, checking the time on his phone lying on the nightstand. It read 8:51 AM. Antonio noticed Lovino stirring in his sleep, stealing most of the blanket. Lovino threw his arm, feeling if Antonio was still there; he rubbed his hand, up and down, Antonio's thigh.

"What time is it?" Lovino playfully started slowly tugging down Antonio's black boxers. "It's almost 9." Antonio brought Lovino's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Why do you always wake you so early?" Lovino asked, resting his back on the bed frame.

"I don't know." Antonio got off of the bed, Lovino sludgy followed. He wasn't a morning person. Lovino stepped in the shower turned on the faucet. "The shower faucet isn't the only thing needing turning on, Lovino." Antonio filled his cup with water and applied toothpaste on his green toothbrush. He brushed as he awaited Lovino's reaction. The only sounds heard were the noises of the water running and brushing. Lovino briefly stopped the water faucet and stepped out. "Like what you see, Toni?" Lovino teased, allowing Antonio to take a look before drying himself with the towel. He grabbed the towel dried the top half of his body first then his lower. He made his way out the door, but before he did that, he mischievously slapped Antonio's butt. Lovino opened the closet door searching for some clothes to put on. Antonio secretly got behind Lovino, surprising him with his hands on Lovino's bare hips.

Lovino turned his head, smirking. "This early in the day, Toni..."

"You're such a tease, Lovi." Antonio whispered, pushing Lovino onto the bed.


	18. Spooning

Lovino grabbed his phone and started to text Antonio.

_Lovi: Hey.._

_Antonio: Heeyyy :D_

_Lovino: Come over. I need you to hold me._

_Antonio: I__'__ll be there in 5 minutes._

Lovino didn't know how it was possible for the Spaniard to be at his residence in 5 minutes, but there he was, smiling as Lovino opened the door. Hugs were definitely needed that night. Lovino would always, he didn't know why, get sad for no good reason. The feeling overwhelmed his heart and stomach, with each breathe brought the pounding pain. It was hard to put aside the pain.

"Did you shower yet?" Antonio shook his head. "You should. After that, you'll know, of course, where I'll be." Antonio chuckled, heading to the bathroom. Lovino went into his bedroom, got under the blanket and waited. He listened to the running sound of water, as it was the only peaceful sound other than the silence. He couldn't stand the silence; he had to have some sort of background noise. _Silence is golden_. He thought about that phrase, obviously bored from waiting for Antonio. Silence wasn't that good of a thing, it truly terrified him. The running water abruptly stopped. The silence reminded him of his loneliness. The door creaked open. Lovino felt the bed sink a little. Antonio slipped in the blanket, facing Lovino's back. Antonio put his arm around Lovino's waist, pulling Lovino, to his delight, closer. Lovino could feel himself letting go some of the negative thoughts, only focusing on Antonio wrapped around him. Their legs tangled with each other. Lovino could feel his back pressed against Antonio's built chest.

"Thanks for coming over." Lovino said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Antonio whispered, biting Lovino's ear.

* * *

**I had to do some research for this... LOL**


	19. Doing Something Together

**WARNING! THIS IS LEMON-ISH.**

"Lovi, shower with me…" Antonio purred, awaiting his lover's response. There was a moment of silence, as Lovino's face colored itself a birght shade of pink. "Don't be so bashful!" Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand, leading him into the bathroom.

"Wait! I need to go get my clo-" Lovino turned around, took a step out, but Antonio clasped his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I don't think we'll need those tonight." Antonio intoned. Antonio ripped his shirt off, revealing his tanned, built torso. Lovino's bright pink face turned furiously red, as he witnesses Antonio removing his pants then underwear. Lovino didn't know why he would also get flushed about this. It's not like he hasn't seen it before. "I know I'm that irresistible, but it wouldn't hurt for me to see you too." Antonio stepped in the shower. Lovino turned around, took off his clothes, and quickly steeped in the shower, standing in front of Antonio. It was eerily silently between the two, even though the running water tried its best to break this tension. The hot water rained downed, sizzling Lovino's skin ever so slightly. He tried to best to not pay attention to the Spaniard bathing right behind him. Lovino grabbed the bottle of body wash, rubbing it all over his arms and parts of his back. Next, Lovino put the bottle back, now getting the shampoo, adjusting to the sensation of bathing with someone else, he guessed.

"Lovi, can you wash my hair for me?" Lovino supposed it wouldn't hurt anyone. So, why not? He turned the water off, silence returning to its original state. Lovino squeezed the shampoo onto the palm of his hand. He applied it on Antonio's brown hair in a clockwise motion, forming bubbles. Lovino lowered his hands down, cupping Antonio's cheek, before exploring the shoulders. Antonio's hands were tucked by Lovino's waist, reaching over and turning on the water. Lovino watched at the water poured down, washing the shampoo out. Lovino took his chance and kissed Antonio's lips, pressing Antonio against the wall. His hand traveled down Antonio's torso and to the sensitive area, giving it a few strokes. Their lips didn't part for the well-desired air, no where to be found in the steamy room. Lovino worked his hand on it until it reached its full arousal.

"Lovi, not here." Antonio moaned turned off the water, obviously trying to conserve it and make the water bill not as expensive. Both rashly dried their bodies off and headed to their longed bedroom…..

* * *

**I felt in the mood to write something dirty... I hoped you liked you. It's been a while since I wrote one. I'm busy right now. If I wasn't, I would have made it much longer...  
**


	20. Formal Wear

"Lovino, are you done yet?" His mom shouted, making her way up the stairs and into Lovino's room. He was desperately trying to mousse his hair. "Here, let me help you." Lovino's mom offered. "How do you want me to style it?"

"I don't know. Just make sure I look good." Mrs. Vargas giggled at the request.

"Is this what you wanted?" She asked in anticipation.

"Yeah. It's looks dashing!" Lovino proposed.

"Ok. Good." She breathed in relief. "Feliciano, are you ready yet?" She shouted making sure she was heard by her other son.

"Yes!" Lovino piped, obviously excited for prom.

Mrs. Vargas examined her eldest son one last time, brushing some dust off his suit.

"How did you know how to tie a tie?" She questioned, curiosity swarming her mind.

The door creaked open, revealing another dazzling Italian.

"Lovi helped me with mine too. Look!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"I just watched a tutorial on it. No big deal." Lovino rubbed his foot on the floor.

"Also, what perfume are you wearing? How'd you get it?" Mrs. Vargas emphasized those questions. It seemed as if she only wanted him to answer the questions for her own entertainment.

"Umm… My friend let me borrow it.." Lovino didn't know what she was trying to do.

At that instant, the doorbell rung, breaking the built up tension.

"I'll go get it." Feliciano offered.

"Don't open it if you don't know who it is!" Mrs. Vargas reminded.

Lovino turned away from his mom, looking at himself in the mirror one last time to make sure he was absolutely gorgeous for his lucky Spaniard.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that'll be your ride, right?" She stated. "Come on. Let's head downstairs." She led him down the stairs. Lovino saw Feliciano greeting Ludwig with a hug.

"Good evening, Mrs. Vargas." Ludwig and Antonio said.

Lovino stopped walking as he made eyes with Antonio. Antonio made of face of awe as he was intently staring at Lovino, before flashing a smile. His mom had to pull Lovino's hand to lead him.

"Hold up! Group pictures." Mrs. Vargas exclaimed, pulling out the phone in her jean pocket. "Okay. First, Feliciano and Ludwig." She snapped a couple of photos of them standing next to each other. "Don't be so shy! You guys can kiss and hug. That goes for you too, Lovino." Ludwig cheeks brightened, Feliciano kissing him.

"Ok, Lovino. Your turn." Antonio offered his arm, Lovino taking it. They stood in front of the camera.

"Work it! Fierce!" Mrs. Vargas shouted, as the couple has began kissing.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Lovino wined. Antonio laughed.

"You boys got yourself some boyfriends." She said in Italian.

"Have fun! Stay away from the alcohol. Oh, wait. They wouldn't have alcohol at your prom. You guys are too young." She warned.

The four boys walked out of the house and into Gilbert's large car.

"Is Gilbert making out with Matthew?" Feliciano said that, excessively loud. They broke away from the hot make out session, diverting their attention on their passengers now.

Lovino held Antonio's hand throughout the car ride.

"You look gorgeous, Lovi." Antonio uttered in Spanish, kissing Lovino once more on the cheek.

* * *

**Yeah! A longer chapter. I'm going to continue the prom tomorrow.  
**


	21. Dancing

Lovino and Antonio stepped out of the car. Antonio offered his arm and Lovino took it, resting his palm on Antonio's arm. They walked inside, hearing loud music playing.

"Toni, I'm going to talk with my friend first." Lovino headed toward his friend, welcoming her. Antonio looked back at Lovino, one last time, before joining Francis and Gilbert.

"Gurl! You look fabulous!" Laura shrieked.

"Really?" Lovino questioned.

"Yes! Also, just to tell you, when Antonio walked away, he seemed very abandoned."

"Oh. I thought he would be fine with me chatting with you." Lovino looked at Antonio who seemed normal, talking loudly with his usual ring of friends. He couldn't detect anything off about the Spaniard.

"Are you sure I should just walk up to him?" Lovino stuttered.

"Yes, yes! Just go over there already!" Laura gave him a little push. Lovino worked up his courage to walk up to Antonio. He, feeling mischievous, wanted to surprise him. He stalked behind Antonio and pounced on him, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's neck.

"You startled me." Antonio cried, Gilbert and Francis laughed.

"Hey, Lovino." Francis smiled.

"Hey." Lovino replied.

"Lovi, let's go dance." Antonio dragged Lovino onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing, nothing that interesting.

"I guess it's a formal dance." Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's hip, his other hand grasping Lovino's free hand. They glided across the floor, Lovino received cheers of encouragement from Laura, who was sitting on the bleacher. Lovino wanted this boring song to end, but he didn't mind it. As long as he was dancing with Antonio, Lovino would be happy. Those fingers intertwined with his. The sensation of his hand on Lovino's hip. The music changed, a familiar jazz rhythm playing. Antonio and Lovino both shot each other the look. It was their song! Their song was playing!

"Turn up!" Antonio shouted, feeling the vibe. Lovino turned around, resting his back on Antonio's chest.

"Lovino?" Antonio didn't understand why Lovino was in this position.

"I thought that because this was our song, we should maybe, I don't know, get a little more into it." Lovino suggested that they should grind, indirectly. He hoped he was smooth enough.

"I get it. You're such a naughty boy." Antonio purred.

"I only started liking the song, when you'd sing it for me in Spanish." Lovino noted. "But, whenever you'd sing it, it's too sexy for me to handle. And now, is not a place for that."

Antonio chuckled, accepting the precious compliments.

* * *

**The song that was playing was "Talk Dirty To Me" by Jason Derulo. Hehe..**


	22. Cooking

They sat on the couch, flipping through the television channels. It was another boring day with nothing much to do. It was tedious work for Antonio to constantly surf the channels. And, when he finally stopped on one, just to check it out, Lovino burst out loud.

"Pause it for a second! Watch this commercial. It reminded me of you." Lovino blushed.

"How does it remind you of me?" Antonio asked.

"Wait. Watch and you'll see." Lovino replied. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Antonio stared at screen and waited to see how it actually fit him. There was a young man, around their age, cooking a dish. Then, something happens that results in him getting his shirt off, literally. Like, as he is cooking, the fire becomes wild and burns his shirt, revealing to the world a fine ripped body.

Lovino looked at the Spaniard, who turned around to face him. Lovino's hand discreetly pulled up Antonio's black shirt, showing another fine torso. Lovino ran his fingers

"What are you doing?" Antonio smirked.

"I always wanted to compare his body to yours." Lovino didn't know what Antonio was going to say next.

"So. Who's hotter?" Antonio winked.

"You obviously! There's no question." Lovino exclaimed, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Lovi." Antonio pursed a kiss on Lovino's cheek. "It's getting late. You hungry? I know I am. We should cook something to eat.

"What are you hungry for?" Lovino teased.

"Lovi, you dirty. I was talking about pasta or something."

"Yeah, pasta sounds nice." Lovino started walking out of the living room.

"Lovi, where're you going? Aren't you going to help me cook it?" Antonio chased after Lovino. Antonio diverted Lovino's course toward the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll help you." Lovino pouted.

Lovino bent over and grabbed the pot, filling it with the appropriate amount of water. He waited for it to boil, staring at the blue flames dancing with the pot. Lovino quickly lost interest, wondering what Antonio was doing. He looked behind. Antonio was chopping up the red, yellow, and green bell peppers. Lovino walked over and snaked his arms around Antonio's waist, resting his head on Antonio's back.

Lovino could hear the water starting to boil. He broke the tight embrace, grabbed the boxes of pasta that Antonio had laid out on the counter. Lovino opened the boxes, pouring the noodles into the pot of hot water. He stirred the noodles. After a short period of time, Lovino took some kitchen rags, placing them over the hot handle. He brought the pot over to the sink and started to pour the water, being vigilant of not letting any noodles slip into the sink. When he confirmed that there was no longer that much water, he poured the sauce onto the noodles, mixing them together.

"Toni, are you done with the vegetables?"

"Yeah, here." Antonio handed Lovino the plate of chopped up peppers and tomatoes. Lovino quickly threw them in, letting them join the party happening in the pot.

With one final stir, Lovino declared that they were finished with cooking dinner.


	23. In Battle

Lovino hid behind the big tree. He looked around to see if anyone was there, his water gun in hand. The bush rustled. Lovino was vigilant of his surroundings, readying to fire his gun. Antonio popped out of the bushes, a bunch of leaves on his head.

"You startled me, bastard!" Lovino softly said, making sure no one else except for Antonio could hear.

"Sorry, Lovi." Antonio whispered. "Together?"

What could he mean by together? Lovino thought. He probably wanted to team up in this war.

"Together." Lovino simply stated.

"No, Ludwig, I don't want to do it. It's going to hurt." Lovino heard a familiar voice crying, all too well.

"It's only going to hurt for a moment." The potato bastard reassured.

What were they doing? Lovino communicated with Antonio with his eyes. Antonio took a glimpse before looking back at Lovino, nodding. Lovino quickly turned around, seeing Ludwig and Felicano's heads out from the bushes, leaving them vulnerable.

"Take this!" Lovino squirted the water at them. Lovino vented all his hatred toward Ludwig, spraying him more than Feliciano.

"Honhonhonhon." Lovino stopped spraying and saw the Frenchman running toward him.

"Toni, cover me." Antonio came out of his hiding spot, attacking Francis' weak spot.

"Oh. No! Anything but the hair. Antonio, I thought we were friends." Francis pouted, as Antonio rapidly sprayed him.

"I surrender." Francis gave up.

And with that, Antonio and Lovino had won, together.


	24. Arguing

Antonio put on his shoes, car keys in hand.. The keys

"Where are you going?" Lovino was sitting on the couch on his phone scrolling.

"I'm going to hang with Francis and Gilbert." Antonio said.

"You always hang around them more than me." Lovino pouted. This was true though. Antonio had been with his friends more than him. He would only come back late at night or not at all.

"Sorry, Lovi. It's not my fault I have more friends than you." Antonio retorted.

"Oh ok. Blame it all on me not wanting to socialize with people. It's not my fault I'm always so sad."

"Then stop being sad!"

"Wow! I'm magically cured. I'm not sad anymore. Praise Antonio, our savior." Lovino sassed. "You know what? I'm going to leave."

And with that, Lovino threw his clothes into a bag, put on his shoes, and headed out the door.

"Feliciano, can you pick me up? I'm at the bastard's house." Lovino called.

"Okay. I'm cooking right now. Is it alright if Ludwig drives you?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure."

"Are you alright, Lovi?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Nevermind. He'll be there in ten minutes."

Lovino waited patiently for Ludwig to arrive. The front door of the house flung open, Antonio walked out, getting near Lovino.

* * *

**To be continued tomorrow.  
**


	25. Making Up

Antonio walked toward Lovino with a dark expression drawn on his face. Lovino didn't even bother acknowledging him.

"_What was taking Ludwig so long?_" Lovino thought.

Antonio hugged Lovino from behind. Lovino quickly pushed him off, still angry at him.

"Lovi, I'm sorry." Antonio pleaded.

"You're not sorry." Lovino looked away. Antonio clung onto Lovino's leg. "Stop! Don't do that. The neighbors will see."

"I'll only let go, if you accept my apology and stay with me."

"Fine. It's alright. I'll forgive you." Antonio let go of Lovino's leg and got up. He pressed his lips against Lovino's lip. Lovino didn't expect this, but he didn't mind. The kiss got sloppier. Lovino seemed to have forgotten everything around him, only focusing on Antonio's lips.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter.  
**


	26. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Antonio slowly crept his hand, inching to touch mine. When he did, I looked at him, and he looked back. I stared deep into Antonio's eyes. They were to melt for. Those green jewels were to die for. I love the way they glistened. There was nothing pretty about my eyes. Nothing at all. Lot's of other people had a similar color to mine. I don't even know why we were staring at each other. It was awkward. Antonio cupped my cheek with his big hand, which was comforting. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. He started intently into me, memorizing every freckle. I leaned in and planted a kiss. I could taste the lingering taste of tomatoes on his tongue.

I pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry I'm not beautiful."

"But, Lovi, you are!" Antonio cried. "If you want, I'll make the most beautiful person on Earth tonight."

"I'd love that." I purred.


	27. Getting Married

Grandpa Romulus walked me up the alter. I was a nervous wreck. All eyes were on me. I can feel my heart booming and clapping for me. My stomach jumped in joy. I wish they'd calm down. I can hear and see Roderich melodiously playing the piano. I saw many of friends, standing up, greeting me with warm smiles. After what seemed to be a long walk, I finally made it, looking over at Antonio. He looked sexy in that white tuxedo. I didn't have any other way to describe it. There was a tsunami of thoughts ebbing in his mind. But, god, he was handsome. Antonio noticed that I was staring at him, so he gave me a wink and a quick flash of a smile. I was lucky to be marrying such a man. My cheeks burned. I tuned out the preacher, with no disrespect. He was boring. Or maybe I was just distracted by Antonio. I saw, behind him, Francis and Gilbert. Francis was crying, out of joy, I think.

"Do you, Antonio, take Lovino as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Antonio smiled.

The preacher asked me the same question. I made eye contact with Antonio, smiling as well. "I do."

"You may now kiss the groom." The preacher trailed.

Our lips crashed. An eruption of clapping and cheering flowed. Antonio carried me, bridal style, our friends and family tossing the scarlet rose petals at us.

* * *

"It went something like that." Lovino, lying on the bed, told his grandchildren.

"Wow. It must have been so romantic." One of them commented.

"You really miss Grandpa Antonio, don't you?" Another one asked.

Lovino repeated those words he had said that day. "I do.

* * *

**A/N: People growing old together makes me sad. I'm not the only one right?  
**


	28. Birthday

Antonio woke up, and remembered it was Lovino's birthday. He kissed Lovino's wrinkled cheek, brushing away the stray gray hair from his husband's resting eyes. Antonio put his slippers on and headed to the living room, where his 3 grandchildren were watching cartoons on the big television.

"Good morning, Grandpa." They cheered.

Antonio sat down on the couch, one of his grandchildren scrambling to sit on his lap.

"Good morning! Can you little angels help me with something?"

"Help you with what?" The one on his lap asked.

"If you'd remember, today is Grandpa Lovino's birthday. I was thinking of surprising him, when he wakes up. I'll go wake him up. You guys quickly go hide in the kitchen.

As Antonio walked into the bedroom, he could hear them sprinting toward the kitchen.

"Lovi, wake up! The children want to eat pasta."

Lovino grumbled. "Why don't you make it for them? I know you're a good cook, too."

"But, Lovi, we all know you make the best pasta ever. Let's go."

Lovino got up, Antonio pushing him into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Antonio gave the code word.

"Ready for what?" Lovino asked.

"Happy birthday, Grandpa Lovino!" All four said.

"Thank you." Lovino said, giving hugs to his 3 little angels.

Lovino looked at Antonio, before embracing him. That smile of his hasn't faded, even after all those years they've been together.


	29. Doing Something Ridiculous

"Lovino, come here." Antonio yelled, wanting to pull a prank on him. Lovino walked into the room, leaning on the wall.

"Sit down." Antonio patted his hand on the bed, signaling Lovino to sit down next to him. "I need to tell you something." Lovino could feel the tension building up in the atmosphere. He also noticed Antonio's tone was serious and dark. "I cheated on you."

"With who?" Lovino said in the calmest voice he didn't know he had.

"Tim*"

Lovino didn't get as mad as Antonio had expected. Instead, he started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Antonio said.

"I'm sorry too. I cheated on you too, with both Gilbert and Francis." Lovino sobbed.

Antonio's heart stopped. Lovino cheated on him! With his two best friends!

"Lovi, how could you?"

"I should be asking you that too."

"I didn't cheat on you. I just wanted to see your reaction.

"I know. I was just playing along, bastard."

"Lovi, you scared me." Antonio's heart flushed with relief.

* * *

**Tim= Netherlands. I've started to ship NedSpa.  
**


	30. Doing Something Sweet

Lovino walked with Antonio into the local Starbucks. The strong fragrance of coffee slapped their noses. They headed to the back of the short line.

"What are you going to get?" Lovino asked.

"Maybe a Caramel Frappuccino." Antonio studied the cookies on the counter. "Do you want one of those?"

"No, I'm fine, and I'll get the same thing as you."

After their short wait, it was finally their turn.

"Hey, Antonio. Haven't seen you in a while." The cashier greeted.

Lovino looked at the cashier. He had spiked up blonde hair and a blue and white patterned scarf.

"Hey, Tim! I didn't know you worked here." Antonio said.

How did Antonio know this guy? Lovino wondered.

"How are you? What would you like to order?" Tim asked.

I've been fine. I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino Venti." Antonio answered.

"And him?"

"We're going to share."

"Oh, I see." Tim winked.

What was that wink supposed to mean? Lovino questioned. Lovino saw that wink Tim gave Antonio and got jealous, pouting. He sat down on one of those chairs, waiting for Antonio to come back with the drink.

"A Caramel Frappuccino for Toni." A barista proclaimed.

Antonio grabbed the coffee and two straws, heading to Lovino's table. He placed the big up of coffee down on the table. It read Toni. The "I" was even dotted with a heart. Lovino didn't realise that he was the possessive type of person.

"Who was that guy?" Lovino asked out of burning curiosity.

"I used to go out with Tim." Antonio removed the lid and dropped in two green straws. Lovino took a straw and started sipping.

"Why'd you only order one?" Lovino asked.

"I wanted to save money, and I thought it'll be cute to share a drink." Antonio blushed.

* * *

**I'm not sure how to end this. Get ready for the last day tomorrow! It's going to get real..  
**


	31. Doing Something Hot

**Warning: Lemon. Last Chapter. **

* * *

Antonio was worried. He had tried called Lovino multiple times, but he didn't answer his phone. Did something bad happen to Lovino? Antonio couldn't bear the thought of it. He had to go home and find out what was going on.

"Laura, I'm going home now." Antonio said to his coworker.

Antonio took off his work apron and rushed to his car.

He got out his keys and opened the door. "Lovi, are you ok?"

"Toni, come here. Help me." He heard Lovino shout from near the bedroom.

Antonio took off his shoes and sprinted to the room. There he saw Lovino's wrists somehow all tied up. The Italian was red with embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" Antonio tried to figure out what led to this.

"I was trying to tie something and somehow I suddenly tied myself. Are you going to help untie me or no, bastard?

"No, I like you all tied up." Antonio smirked. He slapped Lovino's ass, earning a loud moan. "You liked it didn't you, my little slut."

Lovino was terrified, yet somewhat turned on. What had happened to his warm, loving Spaniard? Who was this cold, dark man?

Antonio walked out the room, returning with a blindfold and a box, filled with things that Lovino never knew about. Antonio affectionately patted Lovino's hair, before cupping his cheek and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me. I lost control over myself. I think I kinda have a thing about you getting tied up. I'll untie you." Antonio apologized.

"No, it's fine. I want try it out. I don't know. I might like it too." Lovino admitted.

Antonio untied the wires and roughly pushed Lovino on the bed. "Why did you do that didn't I just say-" Lovino pouted.

"I have something better for you." Antonio opened his box, revealing many "toys." He dug through them, making a clanking sound as he revealed the hand cuffs. Lovino surrendered himself, offering himself to Antonio. After Lovino stripped nude, Antonio helped Lovino put on the handcuffs and the blindfold. Lovino lied on his back.

Lovino had never felt so vulnerable before. He could feel Antonio sucking softly on his neck, leaving small hickeys. His hand gripped Lovino's ass. Antonio's hand trailed up, giving Lovino's sudden arousal a few pumps; he then moved farther up teasing Lovino's nipples in a circular motion. This elicited a few soft moans from Lovino.

"You like that, don't you?" Antonio purred.

Antonio detached himself from the Italian and reach into the box. Lovino writhed in anticipation for what was in store for him. He felt something cold slip down his hard erection all the way to the base. There was a feeling of a tight squeeze. It was probably going to prevent him from coming.

"Are you ready for what's next? It's going to hurt a little." Antonio warned.

"Yeah." Lovino was nervous.

A electric shock ignited and sparked within Lovino's body. He screamed. He got used to it, after a few more shocks. Antonio pressed 3 fingers on Lovino's lips.

"Suck them." Lovino did as he was told, coating them with the saliva. He swirled his tongue around the fingers before Antonio pulled them out. He pushed one finger in, letting Lovino get accustomed to the feeling before pushing another one in. Antonio stretched the ring of muscle, pushing in and out. Lovino could feel his cock throbbing. Antonio grabbed a bottle of lube from the box, stroking his own arousal. Antonio thrust his entire length in and then all the way out without warning. Lovino moaned at the sudden penetration.

"You sure do love my cock inside you. Right, Lovi?"

"Yes. Go faster." Lovino moaned.

Antonio did as he was told, trying to find Lovino's sweet spot. Once he did, Lovino screamed, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Antonio noticed and pounded harder, hitting the spot each time.

"Toni, I'm going to come." Lovino panted.

In one swift action, Antonio removed the ring; the come flew onto Lovino's stomach. The sight of that made Antonio come, shortly. He removed the handcuffs, collapsing on top of his lover.

* * *

**It's finally over. Sad, isn't it. Endings are sad. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I kind of don't know what to do with my life after finishing this.  
**


End file.
